Saffron glenns love story
by malipaynlinson
Summary: Saffron Glenn is a 15 year old sophomore who has barely spoken since an accident killed her family. A chance meeting with Seth ends up making her life even stranger. This story follows her life through all of its up and downs, through love, through heartbreak and so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Saffron PoV.

Glancing outside of my window I saw the beautiful sight of a light downfall of snow making its way to the soft newly wet grass. Placing my hand on my window glass I could almost feel the snowflakes landing on the window, it was almost as if I could feel the vibrations coming from every single drop, from big too small. Jerking my hand away from the window I watched as my handprint slowly faded off the glass, only leaving the memory of my hand on the glass. Letting a sigh escape my lips I fell back onto my not so comfortable grey colored mattress. The other kids here call me weird….they call me an outsider…but the thing is that it's all true….I am weird…I am an outsider….I can feel that's their right..But I don't know why…

"Saffron! What are you doing up there?! Come down here now!" Confused I glanced at my calendar. Shit! The breakfast duty was mine today! I had completely forgotten! Jumping up I struggled into my normal clothing; long sleeve shirt and long pants. Rushing to the stairs I jumped down skipping two stairs each individual jump. Scurrying to the kitchen I slid around the corner, the looks that I got when I practically flung myself into the kitchen was a chorus of disappointed and mad faces.

"Saffron Glenn…what do you have to say for yourself?" The headmaster slowly asked me whilst he leaned up against a counter that was covered in pancake batter and flour. Gulping in fear my only response was to point at my throat. "No Saffron! We all know that you're not actually mute! Stop being a twerp actually talk to us!" The headmaster quietly scolded whilst walking over to me slowly. "Now I'll give you one more chance….Saffron Glenn….what do you have to say for yourself? Seeing how this is the fifth time you've conveniently missed out on breakfast duty." Biting my lip in fear I watched his face as he scoped me up and down in disappointment. Raising his hand he slapped me across the cheek. Wincing from the stinging pain I slowly reached up to poke at the still tender skin. "Now…go finish getting ready for school. We made breakfast for the other kids, but since you're too good for breakfast duty you won't be getting your portion of food for the next week." Clasping his hands behind his back he took another step towards me. "Understood?" He asked breathing his foul breath in my face. Internally gagging from the smell I quickly nodded my head and ducked out of the kitchen. Heading into the bathroom I looked at my face in the mirror. Wincing once again I turned and tilted my head better see the mark; it's a complete hand print. Closing my eyes I started to chant to myself in my head, don't cry, don't cry. Slowly opening my eyes I looked back into the mirror to end up staring into my own eyes. You know how people say that looking deep enough into someone's eyes you can see into their soul? Yeah, either that doesn't work on me or I don't have a soul, which wouldn't surprise me, all I see when I look into my eyes are grey blobs staring back at me. Whipping my eyes for any access tears I headed downstairs and into the snow to start my long torturizing walk to school, the second place I dread going to.


	2. Chapter 2

Saffron PoV.

Looking down at the ground I watched as my boots stepped down into the hard snow making it make this really cool crunching sound. Taking a deep breath in I tugged my coat closer to my body.

"Damn snow, why do you have to be so pretty yet so cold at the same time…kind of like Patricia Waters…" I mumbled to myself; chucking when I finished the joke. I guess this is as good of a time as any to explain why I can obviously talk but I make people think that I'm a mute. You see when I was younger I had what every little girl could ever want (besides the fact that I never got the unicorn I wanted) I had a mom, a dad, and an older sister. But that all went away when I was seven…. It all started with me being so sick that I couldn't even speak, and to be honest I loved it, I used my temporary muteness to my advantage. One day I was feeling a huge craving for Chinese food (I know random but the stomach wants what the stomach wants) so I was begging my mom to go get me some for lunch, using the fact that I was sick against her. So my mom, my dad, and my sister all went out to get me the food I so desperately wanted….and they never came back….they were hit front first by a speeding truck….It killed them instantly..Which I guess makes me less upset about it; the fact that they didn't suffer in their last minutes. But that's why I don't talk; it's kind of a punishment I gave myself. I also don't eat Chinese food anymore either for the same reason; Punishment. Sob story aside, that's why I go to the orphanage with the mean headmaster..., I've been around to four different orphanages, and let me tell you, every single one just got worse and worse. Mid-thought I felt my shoe catch on something sticking out of the ground. Squealing I had started to fall when I felt a pair of arms curl around me like a blanket and save me from face planting. The good smelling stranger slowly placed me back on my feet; it was odd though...His face made him look like he was in a trance. When the stranger let me go I could feel the heat slipping right out of my body; seeming as my source of heat has let go of his hold on my waist. Whilst I curled my hands in fists to fight of the cold that's beating me up from head to toe, He reached his hands out in welcoming.

"Hi there, I'm Seth." He softly told me with a goofy smile sneaking onto his face. Reaching out I took his outstretched hand in mine. When my hand touched his I could feel the warmth travel from my finger-tips, to my arm, to my torso, and then everywhere all at once. Shivering from the sensation I let his hand fall out of mine and back to his side; only then realizing that without us touching the bittering cold would return. As I thought only moments after I dropped his hand I could feel the cold slip its way through my jacket and into my skin. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath in to compensate for the shiver that's working its way through me. "Not to be rude or anything…but this is when your suppose to tell me your name..." I slowly opened my eyes once again to see Seth standing there shifting back and forth on his feet. Oh how I want to talk to him, how I want to hear my name roll off his tongue….. But I can't….not yet…. Especially not to a complete stranger…Shaking my head I reached up and touched my hand to my throat. I could see Seth's eyes follow my hand up to my throat; I could see how he was trying to think through what he was going to say in response, I could almost see the words traveling around his brain, bouncing to his tongue and back. Raising one eyebrow I gently pushed him in the arm to get him to say something, anything. "Uumm..." He stuttered "Sorry I just don't know what to say…Wait… If you can't talk does that mean you're a mute?" He asked slowly and carefully whilst looking into my eyes. Dang….His eyes…..They're such a beautiful color….a wonderful brown…kind of like what a chocolate fountain would look like. Giggling I just smiled at him. "Why are you laughing? That's not a healthy thing." He said with a very serious face. Cracking another smile I nudged his shoulder and then shrugged my own. Smirking he laughed at the weird face I was probably making. "Sssoo…. Where were you heading anyways?" He asked with an inclined eyebrow. Squeaking I pulled out my phone to check the time. _7:09_. I'm going to be late! Waving my hand at Seth I took off running past him to the school. When I paused to look back at Seth I could see his huge amazing smile from all the way over here. Smiling back I turned and started running again. That boy…. He's really something special…


End file.
